User blog:BloodyBulldawg/The Journal of Seit Katsum Onryoko (Seito)
Eighth of Eldus 970 It has been nearly 10 years since the evil that was the captain and crew of the Kdge Morsi violently attacked a killian merchant vessel and mercilessly slaughtered the joyous and peaceful life that was rightfully mine. In my youth, I had never known such evil existed amongst the creatures of any land. That neivity was fiercly ripped away as I witnessed the needless slayings of my father, mother and extended family members. I would sooner have preferred death than to be forced to watch the brutality that was ravaged upon those whom I held in highest regard and most dear to my heart. I imagine fate played its rightful role in the eventualities that brought me to this moment. That day 10 years ago, the pirates saw only the temporal value of my fleshy exterior never acknowledging the inner spirit and being that gives life to this temporal facade. Every mocking word, every sadistic action and every negotiated coin only reinforced the foundation that would be the bedrock of what would be my life's purpose. Had the pirates not sought part by disguise and convenience, my brother and I may have never known the freedom that Lord Magnus Darkspire and Master Seth could bring to us in both mind and body. Kenshimara, while greatful to my masters, only saw the temporal freedom they provided. I am eternally greatful to Master Seth for seeing the clay that was my person and character and the need I had to be molded such that I could accomplish the great things that would be before me. Lord Magnus and Master Seth turned my uncontrolled blaze into a refined hellfire that could sharpen my will and drive my journey deep into the heart of the revenge that was destined to be mine. Now I stand atop the pinnacle of my last decades devotion. The hands of justice are mine and I must bathe them in the purifying waters to usher in the rising sun of a newness of life. I must now complete the rite and ritual that only I may perform to lay down life and that which was taken from me. Only then may a great the new rising sun with clean hands and a cleansed soul. Father, Mother and family long passed, in these next deeds I grant thee eternal rest from the binding prison that is an innocent and unnavenged death at the hands of the most evil and honorless. With each draw of my hands, I tear your bonds and free you to an afterlife of joy, peace and infinite joy. As I sever the last and greatest of these damning cords of bondage I send my love and bid you farewell until I come to meet you in the joyous occasion that will be our reunion in the eternities. (The final thoughts of Seito as he removed the spark of life from the captain of the Kdge Morsi, Ambermore) Seventeenth of Eldus The last nine days have been awakening and contemplative. Vengeance has ruled the mind, body and soul of all that is me for as long as I can cognitively remember. Severing the ties to that life has been as a ship breaking free of grounded anchor. So wide an expanse of possibilities with all the faculties afforded me and yet I am frozen with indicision. I have sent word to Kenshi of the events of the last year and the finality of my mission. He has yet to respond. I have sought out Master Seth's council and guidance. Our walks about Infernus have brought much clarity and peace to the disruptive thoughts that have haunted me of late. Master Seth directed me to reflect on the thoughts of my father's words, those that I could recall, regarding the finding of ones self. I never truly understood what he meant when he said, "One must lose themselves in the sincerity of anothers needs in order to find their true nature, soul and self". It is only now, when I feel directionless and at a loss of intention, that my eyes have been opened to the needs of those around me. Adrick seems of the most sincere in his intention to serve and releive the pain of the suffering. He has great need of support in word, thought and deed to bring about the purposes he seeks. It seems only equitable that, as he was in my service, that I be in his. Maybe the aid I bring, with sincere intent, will help reveal of who I am or at least who I am to be. I have a strongest impression as I walk the dark halls of Infernus and the daylight pathways of Citadel, that my path is yet undefined. However, when I have found that path, it will lead me to be the catalyst of a great change in lives people in many lands, near and far. Nineteenth of Eldus The purging journey into Infernus was intense, brutal and revealing. I am again amazed at the shear power and aura of command that Master Seth displays in the heat of battle. The vampire cavalry and footmen operated with an efficiency and effectiveness that I have rarely witnessed in all of my travels. The rest of the assembled troupe conducted themselves with surprising coordination despite the diversity of background and skills. It is a testament to Adrick and his cordial manner in that he was able to call upon so many, from such diverse demographics, to come to his aid. He appears to be a fiercely loyal and honorable spirit. I should hope that one day I might be able to call upon others, without promise of compensation, to aid me in a future endeavor and have such a pleasantly comprehensive body of compatriots. In the depth of the Mother's lair, I witnessed some mystical occurances that I had not previously witnessed. Yes, I have seen Lord Magnus perform great works using dark powers I have yet begun to understand. However, this maternal beast appeared to have some command of powers that affect time and space. I cannot be sure, but the evidences of the conjuring powers were of a nature I have never before observed. I would like to approach Master Seth in hopes to obtaining more knowledge of the nature of these occurances. As a hunter under the mentorship of Master Seth, The Vengeance of Magnus, I should hope that by learning of these other-worldly threats to Infernus and the ever expanding Darkspirian Empire, I may find direction and focus in life by purging those creatures that would seek to take away the homes that I have come to call my own. Hunting beasts and creatures of this mystical origin will not follow the common paradigm of the common hunter. I must seek the guidance of he who is greater than I to discover, and do so wisely, the most correct pursuit of this work to which I wish to be engaged. I do not know that this is the self discover that I was meant to experience, but it is what my heart and mind has drawn to and I must follow that compass untill another force pushes me in another path. I will seek out of the best books, wisdom and knowledge in these affairs. But as my new found direction came from my engagement in the needs of others, I must continue in this practice to continue in the finding of my path and destined journey. Runic has approached me about her desires journey to Ruhlarin Agiz for some personal reasons. I think it has something to do with her own ambitions, but I still owe her a decent weight in guilder so it would behoove me to take each opportunity to clear my debt as soon as I may. Despite the obligation, I enjoy the sea and the travel will take me to new lands and give me time to study more deeply the events, lore and academic knowledge of the things i have witness these past few days. I should also like to improve my associations with the common members of this band. If I am to be of any service to my Lord Darkspire and Master Seth, my common connections and associations cannot be limited by my aversion to social encounters and interactions. It is late and sufficient to the day is the record thereof. Ninth of Mandalus The voyage to Tataramoa was a smooth one. I elected to secure my passage on the Kdge Morsi. Though it has been over a month since I exacted revenge on the evil that walked her decks, the vengefull spirit still smolders in my soul. To sooth the disruptive spirit and cool the embers of vengence, I took to meditation in the lower decks. My meditations lead to inspiration regarding what I may do to bring greater closure to the previous chapter in my life. I am not one of many auditory words, but I find that I have greater liberty in my expressions through the written word. This acknowledgement in mind, I began to script and carve the closing words I previously authored in this journal into the very lower deck boards upon which I extinguished the ebodied foci of my early life's focus. With each carving and scratch of the blood stained wood, I felt the pain and fiery barbs of the still unquenced lingerings of hate and vengence slowly peel away. At the closing of my enscription, I proceeded to heat my blades and burn in permenance the words of my soul so that none could mistake the words, the individuals and the eternal finality, in emotion and mortality, of the events that transpired here. The remainder of the trip at sea was not all to eventful. We had no adverse encounters to speak of. Prior to making berth at one of the coastal settlements of the island, the four ship's captains and more dominant persons met on the Kdge Morsi to discuss and finalize the proper strategic approach to infiltration and eventual corruption of the governing powers. Agreement on a plan of action proved to be an even greater task than I could have predicted. I kept my involvement to a minimum, only surfacing practical observations and information I had obtained when studying the various regions and factions of power spread throughout the island. After a half day of heated discussion and debate, we arrived at a plan to devide the ships into pairs and land on opposite ends of the island. The Kdge Morsi and the Nemesis would land at Westport and the Ship of the Dead and the Daija would land at Sukoden/Akiden Bay. Both pairs would attempt to establish official mercantile relations and operations while sublely infiltrating the most influential and powerful governing parties, scrupulous or otherwise. I secured an audience to discuss establishing offical business with a congressional council that partially governs Westport. Meanwhile. Jung made inroads with the Conveyours Guild, which appeared to be a much more powerful organization than previously thought. The council relations should provide access to the upperclass power circles, while the guild association should prove to more rapidly achieve Runic's ultimate intentions. Jung and I had almost instantaneous success in or efforts to build trust within the Conveyours Guild. We thwarted a port dodger with somewhat theatrical flare and relative ease. Since the port was not very active at the time, I presume we should get a decent bit of length out of the gossip that should follow. Accounting for the rural and seafarer level of embellishment which should bleed into the gossip and story telling, our reputation should develop rather quickly if we continue at this pace. As for my personal quests, I am still engaged in textual studies of the various codified "mystical" beasts. I am intrigued at the more practical origins and evolution of such creatures. Reflecting objectively, I wouldn't doubt that the locals of Westport would no less expect to find a description of my people in similar texts. Let alone mistaking me for a female, most definitely the result of little to no formal education regarding the world at large. This digression in thought is a waste of paper, so I will hold further thought for now until the palate of my mind is cleared and I can ponder on the events of a new day. Twelfth of Mandalus The rest of our group elected to leave Westport to meet with the other parties in the region of the Brass Woods. Jung, myself a few others elected to stay in Westport to establish the storefront, make inroads with the Westport Council and the Conveyors Guild. We are also looking into the inhabitants of the Lilac Palace. Not that there will be a legitimate opportunity, but it appears worth while to look into the deed to the Lilac Palace we recovered from the body beneath Infernus. Runic and I met with Benny (the Councilman) and his wife. The meeting went well. As are all politicians, he was mostly interested in his own pursuits/pockets. We struck a fairly equitable deal to secure a license and a storefront. I'm hoping I can exploit Benny's ambition to obtain information regarding the Mazumas and any other useful information. I must admit that I find my tendencies for allegiance surprising. I thought when I initially undertook this quest, I would be able to maintain the utmost levels of objectivity and limited to no true sensation of loyalty to any of the parties with which I interact. However, as I work along side the Conveyors Guildsman I am developing a greater level of respect and genuine affinity for who they are as a brotherhood and how they operate. I know well that they are running a protection racket, but knowing how monopolizing the Mazuma famliy is with all other operations in Westport, that offense presents far less concern. I am not sure how to interpret these stirings in my heart and mind. I guess this is another consequence of the relentless pursuit of the last decade of my life. I must maintain a constant state of self-awarness and introspection to ensure I do not simply "fill the void" that was left from the imbalance of thought and intent from which I suffered. This is heavy fruit I am forced to harvest. Sorting sweet from the sour is not a task I should or will take lightly. Category:Blog posts